Several different solutions exist in order to provide a suitable voltage to an electrical circuit, both as supply voltage and as voltage input to the circuit. Often a DC/DC converter is used to convert a fixed level to another level (step up or step down). Similarly AC/CD converters are used to convert an AC voltage to DC voltage at a certain level.
It is known to use an electrical transmission line for generating electrical pulses of high voltages or for DC/DC voltage conversion in a switching manner using short pulses traveling in the transmission line and synchronizing switches to perform the DC/DC voltage conversion. This is known for example through WO2008/051119.
The use of conventional DC/DC voltage converters can sometimes be problematic due to response times and cost considerations. In high frequency applications such components need to be highly optimized to function properly. There is also an increasing demand on suppliers of high frequency equipment for cost reductions at all levels, e.g. in the telecommunications industry cost reductions and efficiency optimization is a strong market driver.
Furthermore, this is also true for amplifiers in high frequency applications.
Depending on circuitry configuration and applications the above mentioned solutions may sometimes not be optimal and alternative solutions may be better suited. Furthermore, there exist many applications within high frequency applications where solutions for different types of power conversion types may find applicability.
Different types of electrical/communication configurations may require a plurality of different types of solutions within the same circuitry and in different modules interoperating with each other, there different types of solutions are not always compatible with each other and require different types of knowledge basis.
Radio frequency applications pose a complex situation in order to provide a working solution for transferring electrical signals/power to/from functions in such applications.